


Five Perspectives Over The Years

by Fervidflowering



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Politics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fervidflowering/pseuds/Fervidflowering
Summary: Five different perspectives on Ben Solo/Kylo Ren and Rey's relationship with one another at different times throughout the years.





	Five Perspectives Over The Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> This is a gift for Artemis1000 and I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun coming up with different perspectives and how their views on Rey/Ben were different from one another. They were perfect prompts <3 I hope you enjoy the perspectives I chose.

I. 1 PFO

It is a quiet howling that starts in the depths of his chest cavity. He can hardly breathe in anticipation up here in his balcony, cloistered amongst his fellow Galactic representatives.

Five years he's waited for justice. He can taste the man's blood in his mouth, spilt on his tongue and washed between his teeth. A glance at the warm scarlet tapestry and eggshell blue symbol of the Galactic Diet emboldens him. Soon, he thinks, soon Kylo Ren's head will roll just like all of his co-conspirators' before him. 

The representative resettles himself in his chair. His claws - filed to a point and draped in star opals and shimmersilk - clack upon the chair's arm. Behind him, his aide shifts and their wings flutter repeatedly. Bloodlust has never suited some prey species, he sneers as he leans forward to look down at the gathered crowds. The fuss from Rey of Jakku's arrival has died down, but the mass boils in its own cacophany. Some protesters are being led out of the room by guards, but overall the circus is doing its job. 

How he wishes his wife were here to witness this trial. If star opals could grant wishes he would have sacrificed his whole planet to let her know justice was being served. 

The viewscreens flicker to life around the room as the doors at the front of the hall open up. The judge - a portly human with dark brown skin - enters first. The lawyers all bob their heads in her direction, but by then the cameras already track the guard walking Him into the room. Kylo Ren.

All the representative sees is red as he pulls his macrobinoculars onto his snout to peer down upon the murderer himself without the camera deciding to look elsewhere. And how the monster saunters into court. Back home, a prisoner grovelled, he wasn't treated like he had rights.

His claws dig into the chair's crosh-hide lining and tear gashes into it. His teeth gnash. His two hearts pick up speed. 

This isn't how he'd choose for Ren to die.

"Kylo Ren." The judge begins.

No. Ripped apart by the numerous assassins he'd sent after him. That's the fate he wishes had befallen Kylo Ren. Not this parade and show before the chopping block where the karking First Order scum had the opportunity to show boat one last time. This is too good for him.

"You stand accused-"

Ren says something. there standing nearly two heads over his lawyer with the galaxy watching, Kylo Ren interrupts. The mics don't pick him up and for anyone who wasn't watching him specifically, the judge's confused "Pardon?" seems out of place. 

"That's not my name."

His voice is low and soft. So human. The entire hall holds its collective breath. The representative snorts as the Diet's lawyer twists one of its heads to stare at the defendant as the other heads maintain a serene calm.

Through the macrobinoculars, he watches Ren scan the hall before him, stop, and draw a breath. His mind panics at the thought of a last minute interruption and searches the crowd for whoever Ren's seen. Some agitator so low on the pole that no one had noticed them. A conspirator willing to risk everything for their precious Supreme Leader. Someone the kriffing Resistance managed to let slip through their ever grasping clutches over the past dozen or so months. Ren continues with his tangent as the representative searches, his two hearts beating irregularly. 

"My name is Ben Organa-Solo." 

Over his macrobinoculars, he sneers. Everyone's eyes are glued to the spectacle unfolding before them down in the floor seats, but only one of them looks to have the drawn face and intensity about them. When he recognizes her, however, he laughs. Kylo Ren's intensity in that silly little speech must have been some Jedi contest of will. Rey of Jakku had been instrumental in bringing Kylo Ren into custody. Even so close to death, the murderer tries to save face, the representative snorts and settles back into his chair. 

 

II. 5 PFO

Adela Amari took one last deep breath before stepping out from beyond the curtain and into the throws of Theed's annual Festival of Light, her handmaidens tucking in close around her. Here in the palace gardens, courtiers and galactic officials mingled with powerful business minds and guests. There was still an hour or so yet before the Festival's fireworks launched and - though her handmaidens had been tense and recommended against it - she wanted to spend that time amongst her people and find any interesting figures. There were two in particular she wanted to meet. 

With the unhurried steps of a Queen, the quintet made their way through the crowd. Emilé had complained about this decision - walking through a crowd, even in the palace gardens - could be dangerous and there was only so much preparation the handmaidens could do. However Adela had pushed the matter. It would be her last year as the Queen of Naboo, she would not be running for a succeeding term. One night in the courtyards, under the stars, and watching the fireworks from out from underneath the Queen's Awning would be worth it. 

She also hoped to spy the two Force users who'd been invited to the Festival this year. 

It had been many years since Force users had walked the halls of Naboo and she'd been surprised at this duo's acceptance of the invitation. Neither were known for public appearances or political events. But, perhaps they felt the public eye had shifted away from them and that they would be of little interest. 

Krish must have caught onto her thoughts, as she leaned in and whispered into the Queen's ear. "They are in the eastern section, your majesty. Dancing." A flicker in her green eyes let her good humor show from beneath her dark robes. 

Adela's lips ticked up just a hair underneath the heavy white and red makeup for the evening. "Lead the way, Krish."

Past patches of millaflowers and sapflowers the quintet walked, making nice with the guests who wanted to take "just a moment of the Queen's time on this lovely evening." A few trade deals were entertained on her trip through the gardens and a greater number of whispered gossip passed the Queen's ears. Her hand was just leaving that of a representative from the Outer Rim when Emilé stepped close and whispered, "To your right, out on the dance floor behind Lady and Lord Stroud."

Years of training kept her face a calm, pouting mask as she trawled her eyes over her guests, spotted the Strouds, and looked beyond them. And sure enough, swaying behind the Strouds were the two figures of great rumor. Neither would win best dressed if the entire party were to be lined up next to one another for their robes were too plain. But something in their intensity caught the eye. Both stood stiff as boards, one of their hands each clasped tight enough to look almost painful while the others held fast onto the other's body. Her crushed pearl dress looked likely to end the night with one space of fabric destroyed if his hands gripped any more unyieldingly. 

"How interesting," the Queen said under her breath as she watched the couple. The former Supreme Leader of the First Order looked up at her then. His eyes didn't search the courtyard, but rather fell straight upon her. Dark eyes with barely concealed dark circles underneath them. This was Padmé Amidala's grandson, she thought as they regarded one another. In another life, perhaps he would have grown up in these gardens and been trained just like all of the other children of Naboo. 

With an unhurried ascendance of her chin, she looked away from the two of them. Alas, whatever life that might have had one of the greatest queens of Naboo and her grandson was not this one. And from the looks of it, neither of those two appeared quite up to the task of dealing with courtly intrigue. If they chose to pursue life at court, they could grow to manage some of it, but for now their first steps into public were as fragile as a newborn ikopi trying to walk. No matter his heritage, and perhaps because of hers, politics would be a difficult world for them to enter. 

 

III. 15 PFO

"Apologies," Admiral Bakkr calls out, slipping his comm into his pocket and out of sight as the door slides open. 

A few of the council nod, but more than most are focused on the two figures at the front of the room. He sinks into his chair beside Admiral Pavus with a smile at his companion that in the space of one breath and the next slides onto Pavus'. The two of them look up at the purposes for this meeting.

"As I was saying before Admiral Bakkr joined up -- we'd like the opportunity to work with you in this." Her eyebrows are pinched and her lips pull down at the corners. Her fingertips are white at her sides. And though her voice is clear and unwavering, her nerves show clear as Huron's twin suns. Tall, dark, and brooding beside her is doing quite a bit better at appearing calm. Bakkr tries to keep the surprise off of his face given the stories. 

The Jedi Master takes a breath and nods - though no one had commented on her statement - and takes a step back as her partner moves forward. He wishes they could teach his soldiers how to move so in-sync with their partners. Some still step on one another's toes. 

Looming and long-haired looks over their faces; Bakkr catches a shiver down his spine before it slips out. No wonder this one managed to become Supreme Leader once. 

"As I am sure you are all aware," he looks into the eyes of each member of the admiralty, "We have kept a low profile since the media circus following the war." A few shift uncomfortably in their chairs. Bakkr hears Pavus stifle a groan and grins to himself. "But that has not stopped the determined from seeking us out. We have a small school set up currently on Naboo. The local government has permitted the transformation of an island into a facility for our own purposes. We do not take people away from their homes as children barely old enough to understand." His tone turns to durasteel before he takes a breath. Rey of Jakku's hand shifts at her side. "We are not the Jedi of the past. We are only here to teach anyone wanting to understand. We'd like to work with you and meet the troops here, offer a few classes on how to feel the Force, and assist anyone who might feel uncomfortable with any abilities they've noticed in themselves. If they wish to join our school, that will of course be discussed with all personnel in charge of overseeing the interested party."

Rey moves forward to stand beside Ben Organa-Solo and the pair of them manage to stare down everybody in the room. Bakkr holds back a snort. 

"We'd like to move forward to the Q&A session where we can begin to sniff out any issues that could arise from our movements among you." A couple of the older foggies gesture to two chairs. As the pair takes their seats, the questions begin to spew forth. 

A few of them ask about the school on Naboo, others ask about what sort of facilities they would require, and others ask about unrelated, but relatively harmless topics. Bakkr himself has no skin in this game. The Force had been whispered about since the Empire fell back in his childhood. If one of his soldiers wanted to leave the military and explore that - who was he to stop them? Nor did he have anything to do with housing or requisitions. Nor for that matter did Pavus. Both admirals lean back in their chairs to watch the rest of the room, listening to the rest of the room ask their questions and then to a couple of bootlickers attempt to kiss the Force users' boots. That got a bit awkward.

Bakkr grins at the pair of them when a lull in questions allows them to take a breath. 

"Do you see those two?" He glances at Pavus out the corner of his eye as his husband puts his mug to his lips. "They've got their hands clasped beneath the table."

His grin turns to a fullblown smile when Pavus chokes on his caf.

"You can't just say those kinds of things," Pavus hisses after waving off a few stern eyebrows and wrinkled frowns. He dabs at his shirt, but the stain has already set. 

"I'm not lying though, am I?" Bakkr says as more conversation about the two Jedi's plans starts up. 

"You can't be serious." Flat eyebrows. 

Bakkr rolls his eyes away from his husband to the obviously-in-love couple down and across the table, back to Pavus with his eyes as wide as they could go. He could have married a man so dense. His intelligent husband could no doubt understand what his disappearing eyebrows meant. 

"No. No." Pavus shakes his head even in the face of his husband's stare. He can't help but also glance down at the pair caught between two of the oldest admirals in the fleet. "No." He says it again as if it will change anything. "Jedi are - they're supposed to be sexless. I refuse to believe the rumor mill. I've heard the stories. They are patently false!"

A few heads turn their way at Bakkr's burst of laughter while his husband attempts to stuff a handkerchief in Bakkr's mouth. When Pavus spots the two Jedi looking his way and shouts "No!" without provocation and only serves to increase his husband's laughter, more than a few voices begin to badger the married admirals with the peevish "Perhaps you should take this outside" every teacher gives to a student once in their lifetime.

 

IV. 40 PFO

Top 10 Things To Do In Naboo  
by Maor Koreeb

1\. The Temple on Naboo - The Temple on Naboo is one of the gems of this planet's crown. Tourists coming down to visit always make time to trek out to the Temple in the Lake Country and you would be remiss to not spend a few calming hours amongst the Force-sensitives who train in the facility. A refurbished palace, the Temple boasts a library replete of ancient texts still in their physical bindings and hard copies of Nabooian planet maps, star maps, and maps of other areas of interest of previous members of the household. With a small donation, the trainees might happily assist you in the handling of these ancient objects. Who knows, perhaps you'll discover a heretoforth unknown history just waiting to be uncovered. Someone joked that you could find a few hand written pieces by some of the old masters, but this blogger had no such luck. Aside from the library, the Temple boasts gardens filled with native species, docks where boats are used for fishing and barges are launched for bouts of training, kitchens where you can sometimes spy levitating foods, and a love story to last the ages.

I'm sure none of you have to be told about the famous Force users Rey of Jakku and Ben Organa-Solo - or Kylo Ren depending on your grandparents thoughts on the War - but indulge this blogger.

As a child of the Outer Rim Territories, the stories about wars and battles and politics always came from word of mouth and the gossip holos. Smuggling, drug running, slavery, random bouts of violence, and the calm in between those bouts held more interest than whatever drama the Inner Rim was up to those days. But for me, the story of Rey and Ben was one of the epics and something from the Inner Rims I'd happily listen to every day. Two halves of the same coin constantly colliding with one another throughout the War. On opposite sides and yet never killing each other. And the stories that got passed around - those stories made my life as a kid scavenging for supplies.

And after having visited the Temple on Naboo, this blogger is happy to report that at least some of those thousands of stories are true. I won't go into too much detail - this couple deserves their peace and quiet, they've more than earned it - but I was able to sit down with the duo for a little bit on my trip to their home and, readers, if there was someone out there who looked at me like Ben Organa-Solo looked at Rey? I would happily die of euphoria. Even with gray hair and age spots, these two are filled to the brim with life and the Force.

I'm sure their students wish they had a little less vitality. Though they've aged, the couple keeps up with their students and puts them through their paces. When I talked with one of the couple's five adopted daughters - Porffu, a young Wookie gifted in the Force - she told me that the couple hasn't stopped waking up for early morning training with the students even after 30 years have passed since the opening of the Temple.

"They always wake up with the students. Ever since I can remember, Mom and Dad woke up with me and my sisters and they've just kept the habit." Porffu told me as the sun set on the lake. 

Only two of the five daughters - Porffu and Cim'aryll'ahdun ("Simmer" for short) - were at home. Porffu spoke of her other sisters as star travellers, always finding new places to call their own. "But after a while we've all ended up coming back to visit Mom and Dad. They're hard to say no to when they ask us to come visit." 

For this blogger, the Temple has to be the best spot on all of Naboo.

 

2\. Theed - But of course don't think there aren't other gems in Naboo's crown! The city of Theed is ....]

 

V. Before the Fall of The First Order

He'd played her recording at least ten times already. So when Leia started up the little blue hologram, his mind echoed the words at the same time as the miniaturized form of his best friend. 

"Finn - I'm sorry to do this this way, but I know you would try to stop me." A pause as she looked down and away from the recorder. A deep breath and she looked back up. Finn closes his eyes and pinches them shut. "I'm leaving the Resistance. I'm not turning against them though! Just leaving." He can see her smile at this moment lit up in blue shaky lines. "Finn - Finn, I think I can reach him. I know I can. And I have to try ... something." Poe swore under his breath and began to pace the small meeting room. When Finn looked at Rose, her only movement had been to cover her mouth with her hand. Leia for her part stared down at the little hologram with an unreadable face.

"We've set a date and a place to meet up at. We're not - we don't have full control over this bond I was telling you about. So we wanted to make sure if we - But, sorry, Finn," he'd listened to this ten times before but still every time she said his name hurt. His best friend hadn't told him everything. "Please don't look for us. Keep fighting the First Order. We're going to try something and ... and if it works, you'll know and we'll come back." 

He looked up from the metal floor and into the little blue version of Rey as she said her last line with a happy smile. "I have a good feeling about this, Finn."


End file.
